


Wild Friday Nights

by deadlynightshade



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlynightshade/pseuds/deadlynightshade
Summary: Raven and BB watch porn together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!  
> Here’s some smut to make your day better!  
> I had this idea while watching porn (yes, girls watch porn too, goddammit!) and I just had to write it. I don’t know why, but I love the idea of Beast Boy introducing Raven to the porn world, and having her loving it.  
> Just so you know, this is like the third sex scene I have ever written, so it’s not going to be the best! The title was a last minute thing, so just ignore it!  
> If my inspiration ever allowed me to, I’d like to write a second part to this, in which they watch a video chosen by BB. I think that would be quite interesting.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing and imagining it!  
> Have a wonderful day!

“So, what do we want to watch? Anal? Lesbian? Interracial? Big tits?”  
Beast Boy turns to look at her, a smirk on his lips and his eyes almost sparkling from excitement. They’re sitting on his new king-sized bed, back against the wall and shoulders touching, a laptop on his thighs with a random porn page on it.  
When the shapeshifter found out that Raven had never seen a porn video, he’d made it his mission to change it; they waited a whole week until they were alone in the Tower, so here they are; it’s a Friday night and they are sitting in his room, one dressed in boxers and the other wearing panties and a shirt that doesn’t even belong to her, and they are about to watch porn together.  
“I’m not sure” she admits, squinting her eyes at the tags. “I have no idea what most of the tags mean.”  
“Aren’t you curious to find out?”  
“Not really.”  
“Oh, c’mon Rae, this is a bonding experience! You know what they say: couples that watch porn together, stay together!” he exclaims while gesticulating, the absence of a shirt causing her to be distracted by the movements of his muscles.  
“I don’t think- “  
“Since you won’t make up your mind, I’m going to choose a tag for you. Based on our bed experience and the way you like to be manhandled, I can conclude that you might be into rough sex” he says with a smirk, typing the word in the search engine.  
“But I’d like to see what you like to watch, too.”  
“Next time, maybe. This is about you, Rae” he retorts, scrolling through the many video options. “See something you like?”  
After reading a few of the titles with disgust, Raven decides it would be more useful to focus on the images. They are quite explicit, and mostly in low quality, and they all look the same. There’s one that stands out, though: the image of a petite woman in the doggy-style position. Her hair is pulled back by a muscular arm, which belongs to the strong man that is fucking her from behind. Her expression is one of pleasure and satisfaction, which is what makes her stand out. “This one” she says, pointing to said picture.  
“Hair-pulling, huh? Interesting choice” he comments as he clicks on it.  
When the page loads, Raven sees the image in a bigger size with a play button in the middle. Beast Boy expectedly presses it, wasting no time to close the unwanted ads, make it full screen and turn the volume up, moving the laptop so that it’s laying on one leg of each of them. He’s clearly used to it.  
The video starts with an unlikely tune, focusing on the girl who is wandering through a library with a dark purple dress that leaves nothing to the imagination. Raven looks curiously at Beast Boy to find him already staring at her, most likely trying to impress in his memory her reaction to her first porn video. She menacingly squints her eyes at him and he quickly turns to face the screen, where the mysterious woman is meeting the handsome, muscular man. They exchange a few words full of innuendos and then a new scene appears. This time, they are sitting on a couch, probably on a date in one of each other’s house. They are drinking wine and making small talk, clearly interested in everything but conversation.  
“This is so boring” huffs Garfield, turning to look at her. “Can I fast forward a bit?”  
“You’re so impatient, Gar.”  
“Well, we’re not here to watch a movie, aren’t we? Where’s the hot, rough sex I’m dying to see you watch?”  
Raven rolls her eyes and gestures at him to fast forward, watching him flash her with a satisfied smile as he clicks on five minutes.  
Finally, something interesting is happening. The woman is sitting on the floor with her back against the wall – a position that’s very similar to the one Raven’s in – and the man is deepthroating her, a hand on the wall and the other one in her hair, to keep her from moving. Raven wonders what happened in the two minutes they skipped that led to that situation, but watches with newfound interest nonetheless. She glances at the shapeshifter sitting next to her to find him staring at the couple in the screen with dark, hungry eyes – the same look she’s seen him use multiple times with her on that very same bed they are sitting on.  
She snorts, focusing on the filthy sounds the woman’s mouth is making and the man’s deep moans as he fucks her impatiently. In the corner of her eyes she notices that Beast Boy is now looking at her, so she decides to put on a little show for him. She bites her lip and makes sure to be staring at the screen with innocent wide eyes, a look she knows he cannot resist.  
“C’mon, Rae, I want you to enjoy your first porn-watching experience, don’t try to distract me!”  
She looks at him and lets out a deep sigh, faking annoyance, before turning to look at the screen, where the woman is now laying on the back and the man is enthusiastically eating her out. The sounds they are making are downright obscene and Raven wonders if they are in any way similar to the ones she and Garfield make. She hopes not, although she must admit that they are kind of appealing.  
Suddenly, the man slaps the woman on the tit and makes her turn around until she’s in the doggy-style position. Raven becomes more and more interested each second that passes; she watches almost entranced as the man slaps her ass a few times, the red prints standing out on the woman’s pale skin. A loud moan escapes from her mouth every time the hand brutally connects with her skin, the sound of the slap echoing in the room from the power of it; Raven feels her mouth almost watering from the desire it sparks inside of her.  
“God, that’s so hot” comments the boy next to her, snapping her out of the vivid daydream. “We should totally try that, don’t you think?” he asks, hopeful, as he turns to look at her.  
Raven just nods with a low grumble, too interested in what is happening on the screen to really care about a conversation.  
She hears him chuckle – she almost misses it because of the loud groans the virtual couple is making – and that ignites something inside of her. She puts a hand on his uncovered abdomen, her nails slightly scratching him in an absent, casual way.  
He puts his hand on hers to stop her movements, but leaves it there; he probably likes the warm feeling of it. Raven lets out a little smile.  
The man strokes his large member a few times and then, without wasting any more seconds, he slams extremely hard inside of the woman’s pussy, eliciting a very loud moan, which makes Raven curl her toes from the intensity of the scene before her eyes.  
She takes a deep breath feeling herself quickly getting wetter and wetter as the man starts relentlessly pounding inside of the woman’s body, his forceful thrusts causing the bed to bang against the wall.  
As she predicted, Garfield immediately smells her arousal and she feels a green hand as it slides on her lower stomach and slowly reaches inside of her panties. She turns her head to look at him with the nasty sounds of the couple having rough, messy sex in the background. She’s not surprised to see him look at the screen with a slightly open mouth and a hand cupping his now growing member.  
As the hand in her underwear starts sensually caressing her, she slides her hand inside of his boxers, starting to slowly stroke his hard, warm dick. “Was this your plan all along?” she asks, leaving a small trail of kisses from his defined jaw to his neck.  
“Can’t say I haven’t thought about it” he retorts, a smirk making his way on his lips, as he licks them, clearly aroused.  
Raven touches him faster and faster as she turns to look back at the screen, where the man is still fucking the woman from behind but now using his hands to choke her. Raven’s breath hitches, and she feels Beast Boy moving the laptop so that it’s laying on the bed. He turns until he’s facing her shoulder, and then puts his legs around her, careful not to bother her too much, as she’s truly interested in the video.  
As soon as he’s comfortable, Raven feels the warm hand that was touching her return to place, while the other is wrapped around her neck, squeezing lightly. She feels his warm breath caressing the delicate skin just below her ear. She closes her eyes, her strokes on his dick quickening as he does the same with her core.  
Then, a loud growl from the man in the video startles her, and she opens her eyes to see him grab the woman’s hair and fuck her even more roughly while pulling the dark locks of hair. The woman immediately starts screaming, and Raven quickly decides that it’s time to up her game: she pulls Garfield’s boxers down, pulls her panties to the side and sits up, only to sink down a few seconds later on his fully erect cock.  
“I love it when you take the initiative” he mutters as he lays down, his hands grabbing her hips and starting to guide her up and down.  
Raven moans loudly, mirroring the woman as she watches the scene in the video with wide, crazy eyes: she doesn’t take her eyes off for even for a moment, wanting to experience fully every second of it.  
“Harder, Gar, please” she screams as she watches how the man in the video grips the woman’s hips, squeezing her flesh so hard that it’ll leave marks, just like the green changeling is doing to her at the very same moment.  
His loud moans and grunts add up to the ones that are already coming from the screen, and she feels herself quickly approaching her climax, the mental and physical stimulation being too much and not enough at the same time as she orders the man under her to fuck her harder, faster.  
Garfield complies, the sound of his balls slapping on her skin becoming louder than the ones coming from the video. When he lets out a deep, wild growl, Raven loses every bit of sanity and comes while screaming his name, his cock still pounding inside of her pussy, her whole body trembling from the excessive intensity of the orgasm. He comes a few seconds later, but continues to pound persistently into her until they both are too sensitive and too spent to go on.  
“That was amazing” he whispers, removing some of her stray hair from her face before sitting back up to hug her close to him as they both breathe heavily. “We totally need to do it again.”  
“I agree, it was rather enjoyable” she concedes, her heart beating harder than ever before, glancing at the screen to see the couple still fornicating.  
“Was it only ‘rather enjoyable’?” he rhetorically asks, cocking an eyebrow. “You’re a mess, Rae, and I’m afraid that you’ll have a heart attack.”  
“Don’t worry about me, Gar, I’m just fine” she reassures him, moving so that she can close the laptop and put it on the nightstand and then lay down.  
Beast Boy stops her, though, suggesting that it would be better to change their clothes before tucking themselves in bed. Raven can only smile and stare at him in awe for his smart idea. She wiggles out of the shirt she’s still wearing and throws it somewhere in the room – one of the worst habits she picked up from her boyfriend – before standing up and approaching the closed to steal a new one and hopefully a pair of his old, small boxers.  
When she turns, Garfield is already tucked under the covers and is looking at her with sleepy eyes. She smiles slightly and hurries up to join him under the warm quilt.  
“I think you should let your hair grow for a while” he suggests as he lets her lay on her back, before cuddling up to her and putting his head in the crook of her neck.  
“You’d like that, huh?”  
He looks up at her, a hand coming up to play with her violet hair. “I’d love to pull it while I fuck you senseless” he whispers with a smirk, now tugging at some locks. “Something tells me that you’d love that, too.”  
Raven lets out a quiet giggle, which makes Garfield’s smile grow wider. “Can’t wait.”


End file.
